One Day One Love
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Eunhyuk jadi ibu peri untuk satu hari. Mewujudkan impian seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi Cinderella dalam satu hari. Berani buat baca? Tanpa ngejudgje terlebih dahulu?


**One Day One Love**

**By Cie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dunia ini memang indah tapi terlalu indah dan mudah buatku. Kadang aku berpikir untuk apa aku hidup sebenarnya? Terlalu membosankan. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, aku ingin tahu untuk apa hidup.**_

_**LHJ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku, ah Tuhan bukankah aku selalu pasrah pada garis takdirMu. Hanya kalau boleh, sekali saja dalam hidup, cukup sekali, aku ingin mengecap bahagia itu. Aku ingin tahu rasanya jadi pemain utama dalam sebuah cerita, bukan figuran yang terabaikan, seperti seorang putri. Tak perlu dengan istana dan pengawal yang berbaris, cukup bertemu dengan seorang panggeran rupawan, hanya untuk sehari saja, hingga tak ada penyesalan ketika aku mengikatkan hidupku pada keluarga baru. **_

_**Ran**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mendengus lagi, hal itu yang dari tadi terus dilakukan seorang _namja _berkemeja biru langit. Hanya dari bajunya saja kau akan tahu berasal darimana dia. Ya meski terkesan santai, semua yang dikenakannya kentara sekali adalah barang-barang bermerk. Sayang penampilannya tak _maching_ dengan kelakuan 'mendengusnya' sedari tadi.

Seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan namja berstyle '_easy going' _itu akhirnya jengah juga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya dan dengan alasan yang sama – yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal.

"Aku benar-benar heran denganmu Hyukkie, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Dan sosok yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu malah semakin menambah intensitas 'dengusannya'. Terlihat sekali dia sangat bosan. Bosan dengan hidupnya yang nyaman, aman dan tentram. Gila kan? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bosan dengan kehidupan bahagia? Bukankah semua orang mencari-cari bahagia selama hidupnya.

"Penyakit orang kaya memang aneh, hidup sempurna, segala macam terpenuhi, punya pacar cantik, tapi masih saja merasa kurang. Asal kau tahu, jutaan orang di dunia ini dengan senang hati mau bertukar tempat denganmu. Mereka yang bahkan bisa makan nasi bekas saja sudah bersyukur."

Akhirnya dia pun tegak. Hyukkie atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu memandang orang yang dari tadi mencoba menasehatinya itu dengan pandangan terluka. "Aku juga tak mengerti Hyung, aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa hidupku begitu datar. Dan bukannya aku tak bersyukur, hanya ya begitulah, kadang aku juga berpikir mungkin mereka yang hanya makan sekali itu lebih beruntung dariku Hyung, dan aku juga ingin bertukar tempat dengan mereka."

Yesung, si namja yang dipanggil _Hyung _itu membulatkan matanya lalu menghela napas lelah. "Lalu kenapa kau tak coba lakukan? Bertukar saja dengan mereka atau lakukan hal seperti mereka, siapa tahu pikiranmu tercerahkan."

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Yesung yang sedari tadi sedang mengelap gelas-gelas. Ya mereka saat ini sedang di cafe kecil-kecilan milik Yesung. Meski hubungan mereka seperti adik kakak, tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya sahabat yang dipertemukan takdir.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Hyung... aku tak makan dan itu malah membuat Umma tak henti mengkhawatirkan dan memarahiku. Aku dibilang tak bersyukur dan lain sebagainya. "

Yesung menghela napas, walau bagaimanapun Hyukjae adalah orang berhati baik, sungguh dia orang yang sempurna menurut Yesung, kaya tapi tetap berperangai baik. Itu juga yang membuat Yesung menjadi sahabatnya. Hanya sifatnya yang satu itu yang jadi kekurangannya, untungnya dia anak baik, jadi dia juga tak mau menyakiti hati orang tuanya atau berkelakuan buruk demi menuntaskan kebosanannya. Dia takkan seperti orang lain yang misalnya dengan mudah menjadi pecandu narkoba dengan alasan kekosongan batin yang sama.

"Kenapa tak coba membantu seseorang?" usul Yesung, bukankah dengan berbagi biasanya membuat kita merasa penuh?

"Nde? Kalau maksud hyung menyumbang .. aku sudah melakukannya kan? Dari dulu Hyung, kau juga kan..."

Iya benar, sejak dulu Hyukjae juga sudah menjadi penyumbang tetap beberapa panti asuhan. Ah sebuah pemikiran melintas ke kepala Yesung, semoga saja bisa mencerahkan Hyukjae. Dia segera memotong pembicaraan Hyukjae.

"Bukan hal seperti itu, tapi membantu orang secara langsung dengan kemampuanmu sendiri bukan dengan uang orang tuamu."

Hyukjae menatap Yesung lama lalu ia terlihat merenung. "Dengan kemampuanku? Apa kemampuanku hyung?"

Iya juga. Yesung bingung sendiri. "Apapun itu. Sana lihat dunia luar dan buka matamu lebar. Mungkin kau bisa membantu mewujudkan impian seseorang di luar sana, dan siapa tahu juga kau bertemu dengan '_love at the first sight' _yang kau ingin-inginkan itu."

"Heii aku tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama Hyung... dan aku tak percaya cinta sebenarnya.. ya sudahlah baiklah akan kucoba saran hyung, hari ini aku free. Aku pergi kalau begitu hyung.. anyeoong..."

Yesung hanya bisa mengawasi bagaimana sosok energik itu keluar dari pintu cafe. Diam-diam dia berdoa semoga Hyukjae menemukan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Mengikuti petunjuk hatinya Hyukjae melangkahkah kaki. Dia memakai topi dan kacamatanya yang biasa ia pakai. Setidaknya itu membuatnya seperti remaja Korea kebanyakan- bukan anak konglomerat yang tersesat. Tak lama ia menemukan sebuah taman. Hyukjae melangkah riang. Tamannya sepi, mungkin karena ini jam kerja dan jam sekolah. Ia menemukan bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sana.

Ketika duduk, dia menemukan banyak tulisan di bangku panjang itu. Hyukjae melihat sekeliling dan mencoba membaca beberapa tulisan. Hampir semua isinya tentang doa-doa dan harapan. Ah apakah dia menemukan tempat untuk berdoa? Mungkin pohon atau taman ini sejenis taman harapan.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau dia juga mencoba kan?

Dilihatnya dengan cermat mencari-cari _spot _yang belum terisi. Dan akhirnya setelah merunduk-runduk dia menemukannya. Tak terlalu luas tapi lumayan lah untuk menulis harapannya. Tapi semangatnya meredup begitu sadar dia tak membawa alat tulis sama sekali. Menghela napas kecewa, Hyukjae bermaksud membatalkan niatnya, tapi matanya berhasil menangkap sesuatu tepat di kolong kursi panjang ada pena. Hyukjae segera mengambilnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia segera memikirkan harapannya dan mulai merangkainya menjadi tulisan.

_**Dunia ini memang indah tapi terlalu indah dan mudah buatku. Kadang aku berpikir untuk apa aku hidup sebenarnya? Terlalu membosankan. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, aku ingin tahu untuk apa hidup.**_

_**LHJ**_

Hyukjae membaca lagi pesannya lalu memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan amin dalam hatinya. Tepat di atasnya ada harapan lain, yang membuatnya tertarik untuk membaca adalah karena warna penanya sama. Dan terlihat baru. Mungkin seseorang baru saja menulis di sana dan kemudian menjatuhkan penanya.

_**Aku, ah Tuhan bukankah aku selalu pasrah pada garis takdirMu. Hanya kalau boleh, sekali saja dalam hidup, cukup sekali, aku ingin mengecap bahagia itu. Aku ingin tahu rasanya jadi pemain utama dalam sebuah cerita, bukan figuran yang terabaikan. Seperti seorang putri, tak perlu dengan istana dan pengawal yang berbaris, cukup bertemu dengan seorang panggeran rupawan, hanya untuk sehari saja, hingga tak ada penyesalan ketika aku mengikatkan hidupku pada keluarga baru. **_

_**Ran**_

Hyukjae tersenyum, kadar kesedihan seseorang berbeda-beda kan. Hyukjae mengaminkan juga harapan entah siapa itu. Andai dia bisa membantu orang itu... hmmm.

.

.

.

"Maaf, apa anda melihat pena saya?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang tersenyum gugup padaku. Lihat tangannya saling meremas, dan arah matanya berubah-ubah tak berani memandangku secara langsung. Jangan-jangan gadis ini yang menulis harapan tadi?

Aku segera berdiri dan memberi bungkukan. "Ya tadi aku menemukannya di bawah kursi?" Aku mengangsurkan pena itu padanya.

Mata gadis itu berbinar ketika menggenggam pena itu. Ah mungkin pena itu mempunyai kenangan dalam untuknya. "Gomawo, aku kira takkan bisa menemukannya lagi."

Sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku. Bukankah aku tadi berangan-angan ingin membantu orang yang menulis harapan itu yang bisa kupastikan adalah si gadis ini.

Membantu?

Aku mungkin tak terlalu mengerti soal sastra dan sebagainya, tapi kata-kata harapan yang ditulis gadis itu aku bisa mengerti kemana arahnya. Heii aku tak sebodoh itu. Bagaimana kalau aku membantunya? Aku cukup rupawan kan? Menjadi panggerannya dalam sehari?

Ya sudah kupastikan dan kuputuskan untuk membantunya. Dan aku punya ide memulainya dari mana.

"_Nde, _sama-sama. AH sebagai balasan, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku?"

Sesaat dia terlihat terhenyak, tapi kemudian mengangguk berulang-ulang. "Emmmm te tentu saja... T-traktir apa?"

Aku memandang berkeliling dan saat yang tepat, penjual es krim keliling sedang melewati jalan setapak taman. "Bagaimana kalau es krim?" aku menunjuk ke arah penjual.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah membeli es krim, kami duduk kembali di kursi panjang itu. Sama-sama terdiam dan fokus pada es krim. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa canggung.

"Emmm kau sekolah atau..."

"Kuliah lebih tepatnya..."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Jadi mungkin aku harus lebih cerewet. Yosh aku pasti bisa, membahagiakannya dalam sehari saja.

"Aku sudah bekerja, melanjutkan apa yang sudah dirintis orang tuaku. Ah iya sampai lupa, aku Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku, Ran, kau boleh memanggilku Ran. Wah hebat, kukira kau juga masih sekolah."

Aku tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Ah lebih hebat lagi kalau aku sendiri yang merintis usahanya kan?"

"Semua kan butuh proses, mungkin suatu hari kau juga bisa merintis usahamu. Lagipula itu lebih baik daripada orang lain yang bergantung terus pada orang tuanya dan menghambur-hamburkan hartanya daripada membantu."

Wah ternyata dia cukup cerewet juga. Tapi matanya membulat, tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dia lalu menoleh padaku dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Maaf aku jadi banyak bicara."

"Hahah kau tak usah meminta maaf! Aku suka kok pada orang yang banyak bicara."

Matanya membulat lagi, dia buru-buru membuang pandangannya. Apa aku membuatnya malu?

"Emmm hobimu apa?" tanyaku setelah lama, dia terlihat gelisah mungkin tak nyaman.

"Aku.. aku suka banyak hal. Aku tak bisa memutuskan yang mana hobiku. Aku suka mengurus kebun, rasanya menyenangkan melihat tumbuh kembang pohon yang kutanam, mungkin rasanya seperti membesarkan bayi. Hahah. Aku juga suka dengan perbintangan, katanya dengan mempelajari ilmu perbintangan banyak misteri dunia yang bisa kau ungkap... aku juga... eh..."

Dia menutup mulutnya lagi, padahal sungguh aku suka caranya berbicara dengan antusias daripada gugup seperti tadi.

"Maaf aku jadi banyak bicara lagi, biasanya aku tak begini aku juga tak tahu kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku orang yang menyenangkan?"

Sesaat dia menoleh dengan tatapan tanya.

"Aku kan tampan dan baik hati..."

Dia makin melongo tapi kemudian terbahak, aku ikut terbahak juga. Dan rasanya kebekuan dan kecanggungan itu pun mencair. Sepertinya misiku akan berhasil.

.

.

.

Apa ini tanda doaku dikabulkan? Dia benar-benar seperti panggeran. Panggeran modern tentu saja. Apa yang dipakainya padahal sederhana tapi tampak begitu pas dengannya. Dia juga memberi aura yang membuatku nyaman hingga tak sadar jadi banyak bicara. Padahal aku kan si pendiam yang hanya cerewet di lingkungan keluargaku saja, tapi ini?

Dia juga sangat lucu. Bolehkah aku berharap Tuhan? Ini kah panggeran yang kau kirimkan untuk menjadi panggeranku dalam sehari, sebelum aku harus ya.. melakukan itu... Kalau iya betapa beruntungnya aku.

"Emmm hari ini kau ada waktu?" terdengar lagi suaranya.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus di rumah mengurus banyak hal. Tapi kalau iya ini panggeran sehariku, aku rela membatalkan apapun. Aku janji Ya Tuhan setelah ini, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku takkan meminta macam-macam lagi.

"Ya, aku sedang tak ada kesibukan apapun."

"Hmmm kalau begitu sebagai ganti es krimmu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya lama, dia benar-benar kau kirimkan sebagai jawaban doaku Tuhan?

"Heii... kau tak mau?" katanya dengan raut sedih.

Aku segera memantapkan hati. Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja aku menjadi sedikit pemberani dan tidak pemalu. Hanya hari ini.

"Oh tentu saja aku mau, dengan sangat senang hati."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sesekali saling melempar tanya. Sekilas pandang mereka tampak seperti sahabat lama. Meski mungkin mereka memang tak tampak serasi, yang satu seorang namja berpenampilan modern dengan segala aksesorisnya, yang satu lagi tampak sekali gadis pemalu dengan _old fashion_nya.

Sang gadis berhenti ketika mereka melewati tempat duduk yang tengah diduduki seorang nenek. Sang nenek sepertinya tertidur dengan keadaan duduk dan buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Ran mengambil buku yang sedang dipegangi nenek itu, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kursi yang tak diduduki sang nenek. Hyukjae memperhatikan itu dengan kening mengerut. Setelah mereka kembali berjalan, dan sedikit jauh dari sang nenek barulah ia berani bertanya.

"Ran, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Ran tersenyum, "Aku sudah sering ke taman ini, nenek itu selalu duduk di sana. Dia sudah sedikit pikun, ketika dia tertidur lelap, bukunya akan jatuh ke tanah, dan ketika bangun ia akan marah-marah, dia mengira ada orang yang sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya ke tanah. Ia terlihat lelah saat marah, karena itu, aku coba menyimpan bukunya itu di sampingnya dan ketika bangun ia tak lagi marah-marah, ia mengambil bukunya lalu membaca lagi."

Hyukjae memandang Ran dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

.

.

.

Dia memperhatikan orang lain sampai begitu? Aku tersenyum. Jadi ini maksudmu Tuhan mempertemukanku denganya, agar aku lebih peka sekitar? Ternyata banyak hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong orang, hal kecil yang kadang aku lewatkan begitu saja, karena fokusku hanya pada hal besar.

"Jadi kau selalu melakukan itu?"

"Emm, kalau aku kebetulah ke sini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kalau aku tidak ke sini, mungkin nenek itu marah-marah lagi." Dia terkikik.

Aku ikut tersenyum dan membayangkan nenek itu marah-marah.

"Apa saja kegiatanmu?" tanyaku setelah lama kita berjalan dalam diam.

Dia termenung sejenak. "Kebanyakan hanya membaca. Aku sebenarnya ingin juga bermain-main, tapi aku tak punya kepercayaan diri yang bagus. Aku selalu merasa canggung di tengah banyak orang, karenanya aku lebih nyaman sendiri. Tapi kadang aku juga ikut acara sosial dan itu menyenangkan, sayang orang yang sering mengajakku sudah lulus dari kuliahnya."

"Acara sosial apa?"

"Mengajar anak-anak pedalaman. Kami akan berangkat ke desa-desa terpencil dan mengajar. Kau tahu rasanya bahagiaaaa sekali bisa mengajari mereka."

Dia benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat menceritakannya. Matanya ikut berbicara, belum lagi senyumnya terlihat tulus. Dan kebahagiaan yang dia ceritakan itu terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku rasa kau sebenarnya ekspresif..." ucapku tanpa sadar.

Dia langsung menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan tanya. Pasti belum pernah ada yang mengatakan ini padanya.

"Kalau kau bercerita, orang yang mendengarkannya pasti bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasa. Caramu berbicara dan berekspresi benar-benar bagus. Mungkin karena kau tak banyak bicara karenanya tak ada yang menyadari itu."

.

.

.

Deg deg deg.

Mataku memanas, bukan.. bukan karena sedih. Aku bahagia. Pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan aku ekspresif. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, dia tak mengatakan aku cantik atau manis, dia hanya mengatakan aku ekspresif, itu bukan pujian juga, tapi itu rasanya segalanya bagiku. Aku sangat senang.

"Eh... apa aku menyinggungmu..."

Aku segera menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Gomawo..." desisku pelan.

"Ndeehh sama-sama..." jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

Ah dia sempurna. Tampan, lucu, baik. Tentu saja dia takkan sempurna kalau berakhir denganku. Cukup sehari saja. Aku berharap dia bertemu dengan orang yang sempurna juga suatu hari nanti. Atau .. ah iya dia juga sepertinya menulis harapan di sana. Jadi semoga apapun harapannya bisa terkabul.

"Sampai..." teriaknya. " Ayo... perempuan duluan.." katanya dengan senyum yang sempurna.

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk ala putri membuat dia terkekeh. Hanya sehari ini saja biarkan aku menjadi diriku apa adanya, diriku yang kuinginkan tanpa perlu takut.

"Mau naik apa?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Karena bukan hari libur, taman hiburan ini tak terlalu ramai.

Dari dulu, dari kecil, aku ingin sekali naik bianglala. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Temanku Cuma sedikit dan kadang kembali keberanian itu tak muncul ketika mereka mengajakku bermain, membuatku memilih terjebak bersama buku dan kesendirianku. Tapi diam-diam aku sering berhayal bermain bersama mereka, aku bisa bercerita apa saja pada mereka. Aku bisa tertawa, bercanda, hanya sebuah hayalan.

"Bianglala ya?"

Aku tergagap, rupanya dia sedang memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Hanya hari ini aku tak punya kesempatan lagi. Bahkan ini lebih baik, karena aku ditemani panggeran tampan. Ayolah hidupku tak seburuk itu. Aku harus bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" dia berlari dan aku spontan ikut berlari bersamanya. Kalian tahu rasanya sangat bahagia. Ini mimpi yang jadi nyata.

.

.

.

Dia jadi pendiam lagi. Matanya menerawang. Entahlah aku rasa bukan karena sedih. Dia terlihat bahagia. Apa ini mimpinya? Tiba-tiba dia menatapku. Matanya merah, dia menangis. Tangannya bergerak mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Gomawo..." lalu dia menunduk beralaskan kepalan tangan kami berdua. Bahunya bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang basah menjatuhi pipiku.

Hah? Aku menangis juga? Tapi meski begitu mengapa bibirku tersenyum.

Ini kah rasa itu Hyung? Perasaanku hangat dan gembira. Seakan aku tak pernah bahagia sebelumnya. Beginikah yang kau maksud dengan menolong orang dengan kemampuanku. Aku tak melakukan banyak hal, tapi melihat dia begitu gembira sampai menangis dan tak bisa berkata-kata, rasanya hatiku penuh.

Aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Hanya genggaman tangan kami yang menceritakan semuanya.

"Uljima... nanti kita lanjutkan acara menangisnya ya.. sayang pemandangannya..." ucapku setelah lama.

Dia bangkit dan tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum. Bersama-sama kami menghapus air mata kami dan mulai melihat ke jendela. Kami berada di atas, pemandangan yang tampak adalah langit temaram yang sangat indah.

"Andai aku bisa melukis..." dia bergumam.

"Hmmm?"

"Andai aku bisa melukis aku ingin mengabadikan semua keindahan dunia. Agar manusia yang terlupa tahu bagaimana dunia dan menghargainya bukan merusaknya."

"Kau bisa memfotonya..."

"Tapi rasanya lebih indah dalam lukisan..."

Iya aku setuju sih. Lalu kami terdiam lagi. Berusaha merekam sebanyak mungkin memori indah ini. Aku berusaha menikmati tiap detik kebahagiaan ini.

"Aku juga suka memandangi malam..."

"Karena banyak bintang kah?"

Kami berbicara tanpa saling menoleh, tetap menatap pemandangan senja.

"Iya, dulu aku ingin jadi ahli astronomi.. tapi.. ibu bilang aku lebih baik menjadi seorang dokter. Kurasa itu juga baik. Tapi, ternyata aku tetap sedih. Memandangi bintang adalah obat sedihku. Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak, karena bahasa lisanku buruk. Aku tak bisa memberi penjelasan, aku akan menangis ketimbang menjelaskan. Aku juga tak ingin menyakiti mereka. Maka meski aku tak mau meski aku sedih, aku tetap menjalankannya."

Kini aku menoleh padanya, matanya mulai memerah lagi. Dia bercerita tentang dirinya. Aku mungkin tak tahu dimana letak sulit mengatakan pendapat. Tapi bagi orang pendiam seperti dia mungkin sangat sulit.

"Kau tak pernah menolak apapun?"

"Beberapa kali aku sering menolak terlebih dahulu, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap menerima... Aku selalu berusaha yakin mereka melakukan ini untuk kebaikanku. Tak ada orang tua yang tak ingin anaknya menderita kan? Meski aku tetap sedih aku hanya berusaha percaya..."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur orang. Menghibur wanita apa lagi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Terlebih dia sendiri bahkan sudah menemukan jawaban masalahnya, dia selalu berusaha berpikir positif sepertinya.

"Suatu hari kau akan bahagia."

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Baru kusadari dia sangat manis ketika tersenyum. "Dan banyak lah tersenyum, kau lebih manis."

Dia tertawa dan memukul bahuku. Padahal aku serius mengatakannya, dia pasti menyangka aku hanya bercanda.

"Wah sudah sampai..." teriaknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia belum puas.

"Kau ingin mengulangnya?"

Dia mengangguk antusias. "Tapi bolehkah?"

Aku mengacak rambutnya, "Tentu saja."

Dia tersenyum manis.

Dia manis.

.

.

.

Setelah lima kali putaran barulah kami berhenti. Aku juga sudah mulai pusing. Dia malah terlihat ingin muntah.

"Mianhae... " ucapku meski tetap tapi bisa menyembunyikan kikikanku. Benar-benar lucu melihat dia yang harusnya terlihat _cool, _tapi kelihatan payah sekarang.

Dia hanya mengibaskan tangannya, meski satu tangan lainnya tetap memegang perutnya. "Gwaenchana... aku hanya.. mu.. al."

"Hei... Ran..."

Suara ini. Aku menoleh dengan tatapan horor. Teman sekolahku dulu. Teman akrab tapi tak akrab. Kami dekat, tapi kami tak dekat. Ah aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

Kami berpelukan sesaat. Aku selalu canggung bersamanya. Apalagi setelah lama tak bertemu seperti saat ini. Dia sempurna dan aku .. aku selalu merasa rendah bila bersamanya. Semua kepercayaan diriku luntur hingga titik terendah. Ini lah yang kurasakan sekarang. Perutku bergolak tak nyaman. Badanku seakan ada yang menarik untuk menjauh dari tempat ini. Kamarku yang aman dan nyaman segera terbayang.

"H-hai..."

"Hai... temannya Ran ya?"

Aku lupa kalau aku bersama Hyukkie. Dia mendekat dan tersenyum manis. Lihat mereka begitu cocok. Mata Suji melebar. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau?" tanyanya pada Hyukkie.

"Emmmm aku... sahabatnya..."

Suji tertawa nyaring, "Wah aku kira kau pacarnya, aku sedikit kaget tadi. Mana mungkin ya kalian pacaran..."

Haha, dia benar. Mana mungkin Hyukjae pacarku. Dia pasti kaget sekali tadi.

"Emm sebenarnya aku ingin sih pacaran dengan dia, tapi sayang dia sudah punya pacar, jadi dari pada tidak jadi apa-apanya aku memilih jadi sahabatnya. Uh menyebalkan, kalau saja aku lebih dahulu."

Hah? Aku menatap Hyukkie tak berkedip. Lalu buru-buru kutatap Suji.

Ekspresi Suji berubah lagi. Dia benar-benar kaget sepertinya. Aku tersenyum, rasanya kepercayaan diriku sedikit naik karena ucapan Hyukkie. Nanti aku harus berterimakasih padanya.

"Ah jinja?"

Pandangan itu, ya itulah yang selalu membuatku terintimidasi di hadapannya. Cara dia menatapku, seakan aku bukan mahluk berharga.

"Benar, tapi tak apa asal dia bahagia aku akan ikut bahagia."

Dia masih tampak tak percaya tapi sepertinya tak punya cara untuk membuktikan itu bohong. Hyukkie benar-benar meyakinkan ketika berbicara. Entah kenapa aku ingin bersorak.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Setelah Suji pergi kami berdua terkikik.

"Gomawo..."

"Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakan itu..."

"Cih berlebihan..."

"Jinja..."

"Terserah..."

Aku meninggalkannya sambil mengulum senyum. Terdengar suara langkah kakinya mengikutiku.

"Kau ini..." desisnya.

Baru berapa jam, dan rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun kami kenal. Aku menatap langit. Terimakasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

Aku tercenung di tempat. Tadi aku membelikan minuman dan dia menunggu di tempat duduk dekat pintu keluar. Ketika kembali dia sedang menggendong anak kecil.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil menjawil pipi anak itu.

"Sepertinya anak ini terpisah dari ibunya. Petugas menitipkannya padaku, karena dia mau memperbaiki microphone yang rusak."

Anak itu terlihat nyaman. Bekas tangisan masih terlihat di pipinya.

"Kau suka anak-anak.."

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang.

"Rasanya pasti luar biasa ya. Mempunyai anak, aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Aku juga sama. Aku selalu punya fantasi menjadi ayah, menjadi ayah yang menyenangkan tentu saja, bekerja untuk membesarkan mereka, bermain bersama mereka. Luar biasa bukan?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau punya anak nanti..."

"Hmmm banyak. Aku akan menemani mereka bermain, mengajari mereka banyak hal, tapi aku takkan memaksakan kehendakku.. aku hanya kan menuntun mereka pada jalan terbaik..."

Kembali aku tersenyum. Ternyata pada beberapa hal kami mirip.

Pembicaraan kami berlanjut dan aku semakin kagum. Ternyata masih banyak hal yang tak aku ketahui. Banyak pengetahuan yang jadi ingin kupelajari karena dia. Tak lama si petugas kembali. Kami pun keluar dari tempat itu, setelah memastikan orang tua anak itu sudah menemukan anaknya.

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke taman itu. Saatnya berpisah. Ketika tadi dia permisi ke kamar mandi, aku diam-diam membaca harapannya di bangku taman itu. Ternyata kami saling melengkapi. Semoga dia merasa hidupnya lebih berharga setelah bertemu denganku. Ada banyak orang yang lebih menderita dari dia.

"Terimakasih ya untuk hari ini..."

Dia memandangku lama dan membuatku jadi gugup.

"Aku juga berterima kasih, emmmm bolehkah..." dia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan apapun itu yang ingin dia katakan.

Dan itu membuat pikiranku mengembara kemana-mana. Apa dia menyukaiku? Ah mustahil kan? Kami baru berapa jam bertemu. Aku segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ini pasti hanya pengaruh dari bacaan novel romanku.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah, kau datang ya.." aku harus mengakhiri hayalanku sendiri dan kembali ke realita.

Matanya membulat, "Menikah?"

Aku mengangguk dan memberi senyum tulus sebisaku. Mungkin hatiku telah berpindah padanya tapi, cinta sejati bukan memiliki kan? Memang klise.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Miris. "Ibuku menyukainya."

.

.

.

Dia tak bisa menolak kan. Aku tahu pasti itu alasannya. Meski baru berapa jam kami bertemu aku sudah mengerti semua sifatnya. Padahal mungkin untuk pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada wanita. Bukan secara fisik, aku seolah bertemu seseorang yang bisa kubagi hidupku. Kami sejalan meski kami berbeda.

"Dia baik?" tanyaku. Aku harus kembali ke realita.

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum yang kutahu terpaksa itu.

"Sudah bekerja?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, kali ini matanya memerah.

"Kau menyukainya.."

Dia tak bisa mengangguk.

"A.. aku akan menyukainya..."

Aku tak boleh memberatinya. Aku juga tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Aku saja masih tak yakin pada hidupku. Kali ini aku yang mengambil tangannya.

"Kau berhak dan akan bahagia, yakin lah itu... "

Dia mengangguk dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipinya. Aku ingin menghapusnya dan aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi.. aku tak bisa.

"K.. kau juga. Lihat lah sekelilingmu dengan lebih baik.. Kau pasti akan bahagia juga."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan..."

Aku ingin mengantarnya, tapi itu tak boleh. Cukup sampai sini. Dia sudah jadi _Cinderella_ semalam dan kini waktunya habis, waktuku jadi ibu peri juga habis.

"Hati-hati..."

Dia mengangguk dan kembali berdesis, "Gomawo.."

"Sudah kubilang aku bosan mendengar kata itu.."

Dia tertawa dengan wajah menangis, benar-benar lucu. Kemudian dia berbalik. Dan aku hanya berdiri di sana, bahkan meski bayangannya sudah tak nampak lagi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah lebih kusut...?"

Aku memberi Yesung Hyung senyum lebar. "Aku lebih bahagia Hyung, tapi ternyata tetap harus ada konpensasi yang harus dibayar, ketika rasa bahagia akhirnya kurasakan ada rasa lain yang harus kukecap juga, rasa sedih, rasa kehilangan."

Kulihat Yesung hyung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia duduk disampingku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Kau mau dengar? Ini seperti kisah dalam film saja hyung..." aku menceritakan semuanya.

Yesung hyung mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum yang tak henti tersungging.

"Aku ingin ikut prihatin kau kehilangan cinta pertamamu. Tapi kau masih diberi hidup, jadi kembali maksimalkan hidupmu itu... mungkin kau akan dapat kebahagiaan lain."

Aku hanya terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung..."

"Kemana?"

"Aku masih free hari ini, aku akan cari kebahagiaan lagi."

Yesung hyung hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar atau mungkin sadar, Hyukjae sampai lagi ke taman itu. Tidak ada yang duduk di kursi. Dilihatnya belum ada tambahan harapan juga. Jadi dia melanjutkan perjalanan. Melewati bangku nenek itu, dia sedang marah-marah.

"Bukunya jatuh saat nenek tertidur..." ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?"

Sang nenek berhenti marah, dia tersenyum dan mulai membaca buku itu.

Hyukjae melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan berakhir dengan dia di bianglala. Berusaha merenungkan kembali hidupnya dan memutuskan untuk hidup lebih baik dan lebih bersyukur. Itu lah yang akan membuat manusia lebih hidup, kepeduliannya terhadap orang lain.

.

.

.

Dan semoga aku bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

**END**

**Bagaimana?**

**Gak yakin ada yang baca sih. **

**Kalau pun ada yang baca, semoga suka dan semoga bisa menangkap pesannya. **

**:D**


End file.
